Citrus
by lemonjelly
Summary: WarrickSara – Sara’s not very well but at least she’s well taken care of.


**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**Summary: WarrickSara – Sara's not very well but at least she's well taken care of. R&R and all that jazz. Enjoy! Love LJ xXx  
**

- o -

**Citrus**

- o -**  
**

Waiting for the coffee machine to stop its noisy whirring and spit out some caffeine, Nick gazed out of the window as the blue sky swirls to a furious grey and rain began to pour down. He blinked and shook his head; that was the thing with the weather here – so unpredictable – when it rained, it really rained. He turned back to the rest of the break room. Catherine was getting her stuff together from her locker, ready to leave and Warrick was frowning over some paperwork at the desk.

"Where's Sara today?" Nick asked suddenly, realising he hasn't seen her all shift. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and peered out of the window.

"I don't know but I hope she isn't caught in the rain." She pulled her black umbrella out from the back of her locker with a grin.

"Uh, no – she wasn't feeling too good last night so I made her stay at home today," Warrick told them absent-mindedly, not looking up from his paperwork.

Catherine and Nick exchanged glances but said nothing. It was really none of their business what their friends did in their own time, but as a slight smile spread across both their faces, the same though crossed their minds: 'About time'.

"Well, I'll see you kids tomorrow," Catherine called, breezily as she left the room.

"Bye Catherine."

"Bye Cath."

Then her distant voice came from down the corridor again.

"Erm – Warrick?"

He looked up and then stood up as he saw a rain-soaked Sara coming down the hall. Catherine smirked at his horrified face, raised her eyebrows at the amused Nick standing just behind him and carried on walking.

"You're meant to be at home – you're not well." Warrick rebuked her, rushing straight towards her.

"I'm fine!" she asserted in a croaky voice before sneezing violently. Sara smiled innocently at him and he shook his head with a sigh.

"You're crazy, and you're soaking. It's only going to make you worse."

"But – " Sara protested.

"I don't want to hear it! Do you have any spare clothes?" he cut her off sternly.

"No..." she mumbled in response, shooting an angry glare at Nick who laughs at her over Warrick's shoulder.

"Hang on a second – I'm gonna drive you straight home." He took her hand and led her into the break room. Passing Nick in the doorway she scowled at him as he chuckled and headed to the lab.

Warrick sat her firmly down on the sofa and began rooting through his locker.

"Warrick – I'm not a child," she complained. He grabbed an oversized sweater from the depths of his locker and tossed it to her.

"Here, put this on." he instructed. She held it up in front of her and inspected it with suspicion before getting up. He folded his arms and looked at her standing there with his huge sweater trailing from her hand, her drenched blouse clinging to her skin.

"Well aren't you going to look away, then?" she asked him, reproachfully.

"Are you serious?"

"This isn't a strip joint, Warrick," she chided him – now it was her turn to take that role. Shaking his head, he turned back to his locker.

"Is this because I yelled?" he enquired hesitantly as he stared at the back of the locker. "Because it's really nothing that I haven't seen before."

"I like to keep my work and home life separate, thank you." she answered, curtly. She paused before adding: "It's really big."

"What?" He turned around.

"The sweater – it's big," she repeated, a sly smile growing on her face as she realised what he thought she'd said. Then she flapped her arms in the ridiculously long sleeves and grinned.

"No, you're just very small," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her. She retracted her head back into the sweater through the large neckline and muttered from within the sweater:

"Don't kiss me; I'm sick."

He laughed and put her back down on the sofa.

"Oh, so now you're sick, are you?" he asked the sweater-heap with cynically raised eyebrows.

"Yes." came her voice in reply.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you home so you can get lots of rest." he replied smartly, rooting around in his locker some more.

"Drink lots of water." she added.

"Get some vitamin C." Warrick extracted an orange from his left-over lunch and dropped it promptly down the neck hole of the sweater.

"Hey!" He heard her yelp and, turning back, he burst out laughing to see one hand come up through the hole and sharply throw the orange back at him. Warrick knelt in front of her and, pulling up the edge of the sweater, stuck his own head underneath.

"Wow, it is kinda big," he commented. She grinned at him in the semi-dark.

"I know; I could live in here." She replied.

"Speaking of which – I'm taking you straight home, Ms Sidle."

Sara pulled a face at him before asking, deviously:

"Your place or mined?"

"Mined?" He imitated her voice and she poked him in the ribs.

"Leave me alone." she snapped.

"Oh I couldn't do that," he murmured and kissed her.

"You're gonna get sick," she mumbled after he pulled back.

"Then maybe we'll both have to stay in bed all day," he answered artfully.

"Very smooth, Mr Brown," she said with a laugh. "Will I have to nurse you back to health?"

"Mmm – yeah that sounds good. Will there be uniforms?"

"Nah, the adult costume store doesn't do dresses in your size." she retaliated quickly.

Just then a pointed cough came from the door. Warrick pulled his head hastily from the sweater and Sara stuck her head back out the top.

"Sorry, Gris – " Warrick apologised hurriedly at Grissom standing in the doorway. "I was just about to take Sara home."

"Yeah, I'm not very well." she chimed in, smoothing down her rumpled hair with her sleeve-swamped hands.

"Well I hope you feel better soon," Grissom told her with a nod and a slight smile at their flustered and embarrassed faces before they hurried out the door together.

"So you'll stay in bed this time?" Warrick reminded her, putting his arm around her as they walked down the hall. "I'll leave my cell on; you can call me if you need anything. Anything." He kissed the tip of her nose lightly.

Sara smiled, huddling within the sweater and allowing herself to be held closer to him.

"Mmm, I think I might be ill again tomorrow, too."

- o -


End file.
